


Day Seven: Isolation

by GummiStories



Series: Malec Whumptober [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Day Seven: Isolation, Dehydration, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Isolation, M/M, Mentions of Death, Trapped, Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Day Seven: IsolationOrMagnus never thought he'd go out like this, 800 years ended in a concrete cellOrMagnus has been trapped in a concrete cell, alone for so long, he's doubting his survival





	Day Seven: Isolation

Magnus had run out of everything ages ago

Energy

Tears

His voice

_Hope_

The warlock had been stuck inside his concrete prison for so long, the time had lost it’s meaning long ago.

He had screamed until his lungs gave out

But no one came

No one was coming

He was doomed to die alone in here, trapped god knows where, in a small, concrete cell.

He never even got to say goodbye to those he cared for.

His friends

His children

_His husband_

_Alexander_

Magnus would have given anything to hold him right now, to feel the warmth of his shadowhunter wrapped around him, telling him that everything was okay.

That he was safe.

That he wouldn’t let anything happen to him.

_But it was all just foolish wishing at this point_

Magnus’ eyes slowly looked up towards what he assumed was the top of the concrete box, did it matter?

His eyes were getting heavier

Was there a point in closing them?

It was dark either way

Random sounds began echoing in his ears again

His dehydrated brain playing tricks on him, making him hear the ones he loved.

Maybe his mind was trying to make his passing more peaceful

Surrounding him with the sounds of those he loved

That would be nice

A small smile crept onto his face as he let his eyes drift shut, accepting the fate he had been gifted.

“I love you” Magnus’ raspy voice barely able to wheeze those words out of his throat

As his consciousness faded from him for the last time, he could have sworn he felt his husband’s arms holding him.

_”Magnus stay with me”_

**Author's Note:**

> The list I'm following:  
https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/post/187356400823/october-approaches-and-so-does-whumptober-2019
> 
> Follow my writing tumblr: https://gummi-stories.tumblr.com/


End file.
